Arukuri lemon
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: (Sorry I couldn't think of a better title) Christa wants a baby, and Armin (who's a virgin) decides mans up and help her out. Warning: Armin/Christa smut! DO NOT read if you are 13 or younger! (Or if you have strict morals and beliefs) I don't feel like ruining childhoods!


**This is the dirtiest thing I have ever written, and I wasn't exactly 100% excited about it. So, if I do write another lemon it will probably won't be coming anytime soon. So in the meantime, don't go invading my pm messages begging for another lemon, because it's not gonna work. However, you are all perfectly capable of writing lemons yourselves. So... Enjoy the story, review, and stay wykkyd. (regular readers of some of my stories will know that's just something I say.)**

"I want a baby."

If you ever wondered what sentence could instantly make a man forget whatever he was doing and freeze, that was the sentence.

Christa stared at Armin, waiting for him to say something. However, Armin just sat at his desk, wide eyes staring right at his wife. Christa glanced away, then back at him. She sighed. "Say something!" She said. Armin finally snapped out of his trance. He stared at Christa, eyes briefly casting down towards her breasts. He gulped.

"What did you say?" He breathed out. Christa sighed in annoyance.

"I want us to have a child, Armin." She repeated. "We've been married for two years, and our anniversary is tomorrow." Armin glanced to his side.

"Don't you think that'd be taking things too fast?" He muttered lamely. Christa slowly narrowed her eyes, and Armin gulped. 'Shit...'

"Too fast?" Christa hissed. "Too fast?! More like too slow, Armin! Two years I've been waiting for you to have sex with me, but you always find some stupid excuse when I suggest it!" She nodded towards the laptop on Armin's desk. "I'm sick of having to find my own means of pleasure!" Armin blushed beet red, and slowly sank into his chair. Christa sighed. "Seriously Armin. I want to have a child with you... But you seem to be pushing me away..."

Armin slowly stood up, and walked towards Christa. He wrapped his arms around her petite form, and she reluctantly hugged back. Armin sighed. "It's not that I don't want to have children with you, Christa. I do. It's just that..." He trailed off, and pulled away. Christa raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that...?" She questioned. Armin glanced away.

"I know about that little fling you used to have with Reiner back in high school, but me..." He paused. "I don't know whether or not I can please you." Christa crossed her arms, and tilted her head.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" She inquired. Armin looked down, and nodded.

A few moments of silence passed, before Christa started to laugh. Armin glanced up at her in surprise, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Just destroy the rest of my pride, huh?" He murmured. Christa regained control of herself, and walked towards him. She gave him a passionate kiss, before pulling away.

"I'm sorry, Armin." She apologized. "But I find it funny that the cutest guy back in high school is still a virgin at twenty six." Armin just shrugged. Christa leaned in, and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, though. I'll teach you a few things tomorrow night." She lightly brushed her fingers against the crotch of his pants, causing Armin to gasp. Christa giggled, and walked away, adding a little sway into her hips.

Armin watched her walk away, and then sighed. 'Hopefully I won't screw this up...' He thought.

...

Armin sat in the living room, petting his two cats, Sonny and Bean. He was waiting for 'the moment.' Christa had told him to meet her in their room at 8:00. It was 7:53. Most guys would probably be celebrating right now, but Armin wasn't most guys. He was as nervous as hell. It made things a little easier to be losing his virginity to his wife, but it was still gonna be his first time. He knew how important it was to Christa to have children, and Armin was praying to God that he wasn't sterile. The cats glanced up at their owner, and Armin smiled gently.

"You guys think I can do it?" He asked, petting their heads. The cats purred in response, causing Armin to chuckle. Then he glanced at the clock. It read 7:59. The blonde sighed, and stood up. He turned to the cats. "Wish me luck." He told them.

He began to climb up the stairs, noticing a dim light coming from their room. He reached it, and hesitated. Finally, he shook his head, and entered.

**(Lemon starts in 3...2...1...)**

Armin immediately froze, eyes widened. Christa was lying on the bed, wearing a white lingerie. Armin nearly fainted at the sight, and he even stumbled a little. Christa giggled at this, and beckoned him over with a single finger. Armin felt his little 'friend' begin to wake up, and he nervously shuffled his way to his wife. Armin sat down on the bed, staring at Christa's lingerie.

'Where did she get that?' He wondered. Christa didn't give him a chance to think about that, as she crawled over to him. She then kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue in his mouth. Armin was frozen for a moment, before finally kissing back. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling his wife down on top of him. Christa giggled, and reached downward. She felt something hard straining against Armin's jeans, and she pulled away, smirking.

"Someone's eager to see me." She teased, winking. She then lowered herself towards his zipper, and began to work on getting his pants off. Armin laid his head back, trying to keep himself from freaking out. Christa had succeeded in unzipping his jeans, and slid them down, leaving Armin in his boxers. Christa sat up, and turned around. "Help me get this off." She asked, lightly tugging at the lingerie. Armin nodded, and scooted closer towards her. Taking a deep breath, he slowly slid the material down his wife's shoulders. He got it down to her waist when Christa turned around, exposing her breasts. Armin froze once again.

"You can touch them, Armin." Christa said, licking her lips. Armin reached his hand out, and placed it on her right boob. Christa let out a soft moan, urging him to continue. Feeling a confidence boost, Armin leaned in, taking a nipple into his mouth. Christa let out a cry of pleasure, instantly wrapping her fingers in his hair. Armin swirled his tongue around the nipple, his hand reaching towards the other breast. He gently bit down, and Christa pulled away slightly. Armin mentally slapped himself, and continued to suckle.

He soon switched breasts, giving the equal attention. But Christa then pulled away, smirking. She then lowered her lingerie even more, finally sliding it off. Armin froze at the sight of Christa's nude body. His erection was straining against the material of his underwear, begging to be released. Christa pressed her boobs together, grinning wickedly. "You like?" She asked seductively. Armin nodded, wondering how long this side of his wife has been around. Christa leaned in towards him, placing a hand on his clothed member. Armin gasped, which caused Christa to smirk.

Christa lowered herself towards it, and pulled his boxers down. She stared at the erected cock in front of her. She then grasped it, causing Armin to suck in his breath. Christa smiled, and looked back to the cock in her hand. It was average size, but size didn't matter. Christa slowly began to stroke it, pumping her hand up and down. Armin tensed up, but Christa glanced up at him. "Don't worry," she said. "Just relax. I want this to be a good time for you."

Then she drew her tongue across the base of Armin's member. Armin groaned, satisfying Christa. But she wanted more. She took a deep breath, and enveloped the cock in her mouth. She let herself adjust for a moment, before raising her head until the only the tip was in her mouth. She then licked the top, before going back down again. She began to bob her head up and down, her tongue darting wildly across the cock's length. She heard Armin moan, and he placed his hand gently on her head. Christa smiled, and began to fondle his balls. She gently squeezed them as she continued her blowjob. She then pulled away, and shoved all of it in, deep throating. Armin hissed, and Christa felt his balls tighten. She smirked, and sucked harder. She gently scraped her teeth along Armin's length, while her tongue licked it up and down.

"Christa-" Armin gasped. "I feel something-"

"Go ahead, Armin." Christa said around the cock. She began to hum, causing vibrations to go through Armin. With a final grunt, Armin released his sperm into Christa's mouth. Christa pulled away, swallowing. She let out a sigh of satisfaction, and grinned at Armin. Armin had a determined look in his eyes, and he motioned for Christa to lay down. Christa did, and Armin spread her legs apart. He stared at her womanhood, eyes wide. To tell the truth, he had never seen one before. Hell, he was too afraid to even look up 'bikini' on Google images.

Armin took a deep breath, and inserted a finger into Christa. Christa gasped, and moaned for Armin to keep going. Armin did, and slowly thrusted his finger in and out. He then stuck in a second finger. Christa moaned louder, and Armin felt great when he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He then saw something, and remembered what the guys said. Apparently the clitoris was a sensitive area. Armin slowly lowered his head, and kissed it. Christa arched her back, asking Armin to do that again. Armin nodded, and began to lick her clit while fingering her. Christa began to let out squeals, yelps, sighs, and moans of arousal. Finally, she released her orgasm. Armin continued his work, but pulled away when he saw the love juices come out. But then he leaned down, and licked some up. He glanced at Christa, who pushed him down.

She climbed on top of him, and positioned her core right above Armin's member. She winked at Armin, and lowered herself down. Both groaned in pleasure at the feeling of being connected. Christa slowly raised her hips, and brought them down again. She repeated the move, and Armin grabbed hold of her hips. He began to thrust upwards, causing Christa to bounce slightly. Christ grinned, and mimicked his movements. Soon they were bouncing up and down, lost in pleasure. Christa's breasts bounced wildly, and Armin grabbed hold of them. He leaned up, and took one in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, causing his wife to moan. She sped up her movements, smiling when she felt Armin's hands grab hold of her ass. The two felt their orgasms approaching, and they eagerly put in all their energy.

"OH GOD YES!" Christa cried out. "OOHH... FUCK ME ARMIN! FUCK ME HARD!"

"C-CHRISTA!" Armin hissed. "I LOVE YOU!"

They soon reached their climax, and sped up their movements.

"I'm cumming!" Christa gasped. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming! OH! FUCK ME!"

Armin nodded. "ME TOO!" Armin, even during sex, was not one for dirty language.

Christa gasped as she began to orgasm. "Fuck..."

Armin clenched his teeth, and gripped Christa's ass tighter. He then released his seed into Christa, and they soon slowed down. Armin pulled out, and laid right next to his wife. Christa smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Armin." She said.

Armin grinned. "Our child will be beautiful." He told her, caressing her cheek.

And nine months later, they would be rewarded with a beautiful daughter. Her name would be Sophia, and they would be the happiest family alive.

**If you guys hate it, feel free to let me know. I accept all opinions towards this story and all my other stories. One thing I don't accept is insulting people who actually do like this story and/or other works of mine. I don't care if you hate me or my work, but there is no need to criticize the fans as well. With that being said, I hope all of you have a wonderful day.**


End file.
